


Daddy's Girl

by seizansha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Disability, Family, Gen, Post canon, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day she was born Sara’s had a special bond with Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

Ed laid his son on the couch when Granny walked into the room with a pink bundle in her arms. “Granny, how’s Winry, she alright?” he asked as he stepped up to her.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine, just wore herself out. The doctor’s cleaning her up now.” the seriousness in the old lady’s voice scared Ed. “It’s the baby.”

“What is it, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me she’s-” the words rushed out of Ed’s mouth as he reached out for the baby.

Pinako shook her head as she gently put the baby in his arms. The new father jumped at the almost empty feeling in his hand. Pinako backed Ed into a chair as he started unwrapping the blanket, staring blindly at his daughter.

Most of her left leg was gone.

“Just above her knee, like Dad’s. From the looks of things it just stopped forming. It shouldn’t be a real problem ‘til she’s old enough for the surgery.” Pinako tried to stay professional even as she stroked the pale blonde head.

“When would…” Ed trailed off as he ran a finger around the tiny stump.

The great grandmother took a deep breath as she stood straight. “I won’t do it until the kid’s 10, 11 years old, some will as early as 8. We’ll have to keep an eye on Winry.”

Ed jumped in his seat, turning to her. “Does she know yet Granny?”

Pinako shook her head as the doctor stepped into the room. “Go tell her Edward.”

Nodding as he stood, Ed when down the hall. He paused at the doorway, taking a deep breath as he stepped in, leaving the blanket draped over his arm. “Ed,” he snapped his head up at the slight scolding, “Don’t carry Sara like that, she’ll get sick.”

“Winry, I-” he started, trying to get the shock out of his voice.

“Ed. What-what happened? She’s okay, isn’t she?” Winry asked softly as tears already started down her cheeks.

Ed bit his lip and nodded as he sat in front of her. Winry had the baby halfway out of his arms before Ed could turn to her completely. Ed grabbed Winry’s right shoulder as she gasped, that hand covering mouth. He could only nod as she turned to him, shocked. “She’ll be fine Winry. Granny said she’ll fine when she’s old enough for the surgery.”

“Ed…” she whimpered as she turned back to their little girl.

“Winry, it’ll be fine.” He took her hand, pressing it onto his left knee. “We’ll be there for her all the way. We know what she’ll go through, I’ll never forget what it was like.” Ed reached over, rubbing Sara’s head. “Until that day we’ll make sure she’s strong enough to stand on her own; with or without automail.”

Winry gave a wobbly smile as she nodded. Ed’s smile was confident as he leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. A slight poof sound made both parents turn to the doorway and smile slightly as their son slipped his legs under himself, crawling towards them instead. Ed chuckled as he stood, scooping up the boy, “Came to see sissy, huh buddy?”

He smiled that goofy smile as his daddy sat beside Momma. His eyes immediately went to her legs. Turning to his parents, pointing at it. “Like Daddy‘s.”

Winry smiled as Urey looked at her, “Yeah sweetheart, just like Daddy’s.”

“I’ll be like Daddy too, the bestest big brother ever!” Urey cheered, hopping in Ed’s lap.

Ed chuckled, “Think you can take the title from me, huh?” he gently pushed his son onto the bed and started tickling him. “I don’t think so.” They all laughed as Urey tried to squirm away.

Pinako and the doctor stood in the doorway, smiling. “I told you they’ll be able to handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> my head-canon has Ed NOT wanting to name the kids after his parents but telling Winry it's okay if she wants to name them after hers.
> 
> this is a weird idea, i know, but i'm getting tired of all the 'perfect baby' fics so i'm bucking the trope like i always do.


End file.
